


A Vampire and a Hunter Walk Into a Bedroom

by Evitcani



Series: It Can't Be Pillow Talk [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: All of this is porn I'm not going to lie to you, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Movie Monsters, Each chapter has got something different in store, M/M, Okay I lied only some of it is porn some is just cute side stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Your erotic companion for a fic whose alternate title is already "Dos Horny Monsters". Where the missing sex scenes, future smut, and all other manner of Horny Stuff goes.Listen, I do requests on Twitter and my "drabbles" have turned out 5K+ words more times than I'm comfortable with so here we are.Always marked as complete, but will be added to sporadically.





	1. Tender Tindr

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Table of Content if you're looking for a certain story.
> 
>   1. "Tender Tindr" - Taako/Kravitz; how Taako met Brian; no sex WHOOPS; between chapters 6 and 7; ~400 words.
>   2. "Morning People Suck" - Magic Brian/Brad Bradson/Kravitz/Taako; four people snuggling in a bed; future; ~300 words.
>   3. "I Hate Our Table" - Kravitz/Taako; Kravitz brings Taako some coffee; no sex WHOOPS; future; ~500 words.
>   4. "Two Dudes in a Hot Tub; No Feet Apart" - Magic Brian/Kravitz; naked cuddling in a hot tub; future; ~600 words.
>   5. "You Tie My Tongue" - Magic Brian/Kravitz; dom/sub elements, being tied up with a little bit of enjoyable pain; between chapters 7 and 8; ~500 words.
>   6. "Webs" - Magic Brian/Brad Bradson/Taako/Kravitz; dom/sub and two others having fun, plus being tied up; future; ~5k words.
>   7. "Collar" - Taako/Kravitz: future; A smattering of domestic dom/sub with a collar; ~600 words.
> 


**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako/Kravitz; how Taako met Brian; no sex WHOOPS; between chapters 6 and 7; ~400 words.

The evening was off to an interesting start. At least, if Taako’s discovery that Kravitz did, in fact, have a Fantasy Tinder profile was any estimation. He’d thought of swiping left at the appearance of “ _Alli, 94; Private investigator_ ” under a grainy, old photo of Kravitz smirking in a bar with a beer. Taako rolled his eyes at the photo. It felt so predictable that he was a little disappointed. 

After a moment of hesitation, he clicked curiously into Kravitz’s profile. He raised his eyebrows at, “ _16 miles away Active 12 minutes ago_ ,” guessing he wasn’t the only one who was looking to get laid that night. The about made Taako laugh, “ _My life story isn’t going to make me prettier._ ” Smirking, he tapped to the next picture. 

It was better and Taako wondered why Kravitz wasn’t using it as the first one. Kravitz was leaning against the railing of a boat, hair being tugged at the wind. In his hand was a wooden sword he was shaking at the camera, a paper hat decorated with crayon declaring him ' _UNCLE ALLI_ '. He had a wide grin on his face, the sun highlighting his dimples and freckles. Something about the photo had Taako defensively, and quickly, tapping through to the next one.

It was worse, by a wide margin. Kravitz was laughing and, obviously, not paying attention to the camera, sitting on the deck of that same ship. Sitting cross-legged across from him was a little girl who, judging by how much she looked like Kravitz, was his niece. They were smearing paint into each other’s hair and had already gotten more on each other. It was blurry and ador -.

Taako bit back a smile and went to the last photo. This one was something Taako could deal with. Kravitz and another man, standing beside each other with a gap showing the ocean between them. _His brother_ , Taako thought with a small nod. Kravitz’s niece stood in front of them, barely at Kravitz’s waist. Both men were smiling, but neither looked happy. The fake smile on Kravitz’s face made Taako’s heart break.

He did _not_ need this shit. 

Taako, impulsively, deleted the stupid app and opened Fantasy Grindr. _Brian_ seemed good looking enough to take Taako’s mind off of more than a few things.


	2. Tender Tindr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Brian/Brad Bradson/Kravitz/Taako; four people snuggling in a bed; ~300 words.

Kravitz shifted uncomfortably, wedged between Taako and the edge of the bed. He tried to scoot closer, but Taako groaned and refused to budge. “Taako,” he hissed, squeezing him around the middle. “Move over.”

“Make me,” Taako whispered back without opening his eyes. 

Brad cracked an eye open on the other side of Taako. “It’s too early to argue, you two,” he mumbled, sliding over. There was a thump and a groan on the other side that Brad practically flung himself after. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

Kravitz covered his mouth to keep from laughing as Brian cheerfully, albeit blearily, sat up and waved off Brad’s concerns, “I’m fine. Guess I’m awake now, that was quite the alarm if I must say, darling.”

Brad picked Brian up and sat him back on the bed, hovering anxiously. Taako pulled Brian over and made purposeful, light snores. Brian patted his arm and laughed. He turned a smile upwards. “I’m not going to be able to sleep, now,” Brad laughed, pecking the the three of them on the cheeks, though Taako protested when he leaned over him. 

Kravitz grabbed Brad in a brief kiss that had Brian’s ear preening forward with interest. “I’ll get Taako to give up your husband,” he grinned, wrapping an arm around Taako’s waist and fisting his cock. 

“Nope,” Brad protested, climbing onto the bed and pushing Taako’s legs apart so he could crawl between them. “This is a team effort, Kravitz, but I appreciate your enthusiasm,” he smiled bright enough that Kravitz couldn’t tell if he was joking.

“Fuck,” Taako swore, silenced by Brian’s lips, moaning and squeezing his eyes shut as Brian kissed down his neck. He threw an arm over his face, back arching as Kravitz felt Brad’s tongue on his fingers. “I hate all of you for bein’ fuckin’ mornin’ people,” he whined, opening his eyes and pulling Kravitz down for a kiss.


	3. I Hate Our Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz/Taako; Kravitz brings Taako some coffee; no sex WHOOPS; future; ~500 words.

Taako groaned and rolled around on his empty bed. He could feel the hangover pounding in his skull. The night before had been fun, though Taako didn’t coherently remember why. He managed to pull himself out of bed and pulled his hair out of his face. Grabbing his phone, he slumped at the kitchen table. It creaked dangerously when he buried his head in his arms. 

It was only a matter of time before the damn thing broke. Kravitz claimed to have paid a lot for it at the time and refused to get rid of it. Taako told himself he’d just buy a new one and replace the cheap piece of junk whether Kravitz liked it or not. 

Thinking of Kravitz reminded Taako he hadn’t seen the man yet. He slid his phone over and tapped out a message blearily, “`Where are you?`”

Kravitz’s response was immediate, “`Bureau coffee shop.`”

Taako rolled his eyes, “`You won’t buy a new table but you’ll go there and waste our money. Sure. Fair. We have a coffee machine.`”

Another text as quickly as the last, “`Mhm.`”

Taako groaned and forced himself to get up, punching at the coffee machine. He sat back down, lazily scrolling through Fantasy Twitter as he tried to clear his head. After a moment, he realized he didn’t hear or smell the coffee machine at work. He looked up and realized the lights weren’t even on. 

“`Coffee machine broke.`”

“`Mhm`,” came the response and Taako remembered that he hated Kravitz. 

“`Bring me home something.`”

“`You want me, quote, waste our money, unquote, twice? Get us farther from that new table, love.`”

Taako glared at his phone. “`Kravitz.`”

“`No, no, you’re right. The first two coffees were a mistake. Won’t make it again thanks to marital bliss.`”

Taako was smiling despite himself. “`Two?`”

Instead of a reply, the door creaked open and Kravitz sat a coffee next to his phone, kissing his ear. “Two,” he murmured. “Ash said you used to waste your money on this all the time.”

Taako grabbed the drink that was about eighty percent sugar gleefully and savored the taste. “Have I told you I love my husband, Kravitz?”

“Not today,” he answered, grabbing the chair across from him. 

“Good, ‘cause I don’t. He’s an asshole who makes me think I have to get through a hangover _without_ any coffee,” he smirked, stealing Kravitz’s and grimacing at the taste. He needed more than what his frou frou drink would give him. 

Kravitz nabbed his coffee back and slid across a tiny potion vial. “For your hangover, _dear_. You don’t deserve it and I want you to know that.”

“Mm, okay, I love you again,” Taako grinned, downing it and chasing the taste with his coffee. 

“For some stupid reason, I love you, too,” Kravitz snorted, sliding his chair closer and leaning against Taako’s side.


	4. Two Dudes in a Hot Tub; No Feet Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Brian/Kravitz; naked cuddling in a hot tub; future; ~600 words.

The glasses clinked together. Kravitz sipped his beer while Brian took a swig of his. They’d left Brad and Taako at the lobby bar with Lup and Barry. As far as Kravitz could tell, Taako had turned up the heat from hustling Brad out of doing chores into giving up his shoes.

They had a game to watch. He and Brian wanted to take over the hot tub before Taako inevitably slouched into it to sleep, read, or convince either Brad or Kravitz to give him a blowjob. Taako had long given up on not being charmed into going on his knees for Brian when asking. He only seemed to do it if he thought he could win in the persuasion department, but his losing streak went unbroken.

Their clothes were back inside on the floor. Brian bumped his hip against Kravitz’s before sliding onto his lap and kissing his jaw. He rested his forearms on Kravitz’s shoulder, the chill of the beer slipping over his neck sending a chill down his spine. “Sorry, darling,” he laughed, kissing him again.

Kravitz sat his beer on the side of the hot tub and put both his hands on Brian’s hips. “You’re not sorry at all,” he growled, trying to keep down a smile.

“A false accusation isn’t attractive, dear,” Brian grinned, twirling a lock of Kravitz’s hair around his finger. He turned his head to the side to take another sip of beer then sat up slightly to reach for his phone. He toyed with it and brought it up on the big screen hanging inside. The audio still came from Brian’s phone, but they could see it from the hot tub.

“Damn. I’m losing,” Kravitz growled, trying not to let the beer slip as he reached out to drink it. Brian tuned in his arms so he could see.

“Two blow jobs and you’ll let me use the big size if you lose, wasn’t it?” Brian said with a little smirk, his tiny claws pinching into Kravitz’s thigh. Kravitz hated that handsome, petty look that made him want to let Brian do anything and everything to him. “Oh, and you’ll let me try a new toy on you instead of eating your hat,” he went on, snuggling against Kravitz’s chest. He looked up at Kravitz with something positively devious between the glint of fangs in his smile and the dimples in his cheeks.

Kravitz tried to keep any ill will for his team out of both his conscious and unconscious thoughts. “It’s fine. There’s still time for a comeback,” he demurred, waving his beer.

“It’s cute you think that, Alli,” Brian grinned, giving him a peck on the cheek. “I hope they lose fast enough for me to get the equipment on and have you bent over the side of this hot tub before our husbands get back. They won’t change the channel because it’s boring if we make it more fun for them.”

“We just need to get them to play Fantasy Overwatch and they’ll get it,” Kravitz commented, distracted as the game drew close. “Come on, come on, come on -! FUCK!”

Brian laughed, then snarled a swear of his own as the other team dropped their lead, “Verpiss dich!”

“Oh, scary, German,” Kravitz taunted, squeezing Brian around the middle.

“They’re idiots! They were so close,” Brian complained, drinking more of his beer. Kravitz laughed and leaned his chin on his shoulder with a smile, feeling deeply fond.

The game would change, but he knew this was something he could look forward to doing for a long time. Taako and Brad didn't take long to join them, both trying and failing to understand the game. Kravitz was more than happy to spend eternity trying to explain it with Brian while cheering on their teams.

Kravitz was more than happy.


	5. You Tie My Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Brian/Kravitz; dom/sub elements, being tied up with a little bit of enjoyable pain; between chapters 7 and 8; ~500 words.

It was not long after they’d finished talking about where this was going, with a reasonable amount of heavy petting during, that Kravitz was naked and moaning on Brian’s couch. He threw back his head and clutched the sides of the couch to keep from grabbing Brian as he worked Kravitz with a dildo. He’d thought this would be warm-up, but Brian was bringing him close with only a toy.

“This night,” he panted, “is going to end early if you keep - _ah_ -.” Brian watched with a lazy grin, flicking his wrist in a way that sent sparks of pleasure over Kravitz that nearly overwhelmed him. “Doing _that_ ,” he hissed.

Brian pushed the toy inside and crawled up Kravitz’s body, kissing him roughly. His fingers twitched, wanting to touch, but the rules they’d laid out had been clear. “I thought we agreed,” Brian said cheerfully, dragging a nail down the center of Kravitz’s chest, “This night only ends when I say it does.” There was a safety word, of course, but Kravitz couldn’t imagine wanting to use it.

All of this was doing the opposite of helping. Brian straddled Kravitz’s waist, twirling a lock of his hair. Kravitz gasped in pleasure as Brian pulled it, _hard_. Brian’s grin widened, caressing the side of Kravitz’s face. “Oh, you weren’t kidding, darling,” he laughed.

Kravitz leaned into the warmth on his cheek. “Let me touch you. _Please_ ,” he begged softly.

Brian _tsk_ ed and patted his cheek lightly. “You’re a bad boy. Not listening to all of my polite requests, Kravitz. Already wanting to bend the rules? Guess I’ll have to enforce them, hm?” He slipped off of Kravitz, reaching down to adjust the toy. “Come with me,” he sang, turning and heading farther into the house.

Kravitz sat up slowly, feeling the toy inside as he followed Brian to what he could only assume was his office. Brian had rope out on the desk, rope that was going to hurt to be tied up with. “Bend over the desk, dear,” he did not so much command as implore. Kravitz bent over and Brian snatched his wrists, tying them with the rope. He looped it through easily missed metal hooks on the floor and jerked hard enough that Kravitz’s thighs slammed into the side of the desk. Kravitz moaned, suddenly glad he was bent over something as his knees went weak.

Brian circled him approvingly, pausing in front to grab Kravitz’s chin. “All comfortable?” He wiped a thumb over his lower lip as he forced Kravitz to look up.

“It could be a little tighter,” Kravitz smirked.

“So mouthy,” Brian observed, pushing his thumb past Kravitz’s lips. “Guess I’ll need to fix that, too.” He moved his hand back and finally dropped his boxers.

Kravitz’s eyes raked down Brian’s body. “How can you blame a man for wanting to touch something so wonderful?”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, darling,” Brian laughed, walking closer. He took a handful of Kravitz’s hair to push him into the right position. “Show me what else you can do with your tongue, hm?”

Kravitz was more than happy to oblige.


	6. Webs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Brian/Brad Bradson/Taako/Kravitz; dom/sub and two others having fun, plus being tied up; future; ~5k words.

“How much are you wearing under this?”

Brian’s eyes felt like another set of candles in the room, reflecting the glow of the fireplace. His hand slid under Kravitz’s shirt and he could feel the tingle run straight to the tips of his ears. It’d started somewhere casual and, now, he could feel the eyes of their audience of two watching, the remnant of the dinner’s wine in hand. Both of them curious about that night that seemed a lifetime ago. 

Kravitz bit his lip, “Nothing,” he answered softly.

“Speak louder, darling, it’s not only us tonight,” Brian responded, mean little nails digging crescents into his ribs. 

“Nothing,” Kravitz said immediately, louder. 

“Good boy,” Brian praised and kissed the corner of his jaw. “Remember, I’m the only one you have to please.” Kravitz squirmed under the attention. Even though screwing around with Brad and Brian was a regular thing for Taako and Kravitz, they’d never been where they were now. 

A casual conversation that had quickly devolved with Taako’s curiosity. Brad only liked being tied up, Brian did his domming when he wasn’t busy with the three of them or work, and Taako couldn’t imagine Kravitz submitting to anyone without complaint. 

“Go to your room, undress, put on those frilly things you wore for Halloween. Then, put on your best suit and come back out here,” Brian gestured to the rug by the fire. “Stand right there, facing me.”

Kravitz swallowed audibly and nodded, standing up. He tried not to glance at Taako or Brad, but Taako’s intense gaze caught his anyway. Taako followed him back to their bedroom and Kravitz riffled through the dresser. 

“You’re so quiet, babe,” he grinned, sitting on the bed and spreading his legs. Kravitz tried not to look, but the hickeys barely peeking between Taako’s loose sweater dress and his knit thigh high socks were hard to ignore. He knew he wasn’t the only one who had greeted Brad and Brian without wearing anything they couldn’t see. 

Kravitz sat between Taako’s legs to roll the hosiery on, Taako’s hand massaging his shoulder. He pushed Kravitz’s hands away and finished rolling them up his thighs, clipping them in place. Fingers lingering on his hips and bunching the sheer fabric of the stupid bunny costume’s short gown. He’d hated it until they’d nearly ruined it. Taako bit one of his burning ears. “Why are you so shy, handsome?” Taako nuzzled the side of his jaw, pulling Kravitz’s hair back with a ribbon. They both knew the rules and Kravitz’s ear twitched with the will not to lean into his long fingers pulling at Kravitz’s curl in the way they both knew he liked. “I can’t wait to see Brian destroy you,” he snickered, rubbing the skin just under the pinch of the hosiery.

Kravitz tried to focus on not flipping Taako around and fucking him into the mattress right there. On a normal night, he probably would have. Tonight, he reluctantly pulled himself away, anticipation fluttering in his stomach, and pulled out his best suit. 

It wasn’t his most expensive, but it was the one Taako always kept him in the longest.

Taako was no longer on the bed when he turned around and Kravitz hesitantly went out to the den. Brian had pulled over a chair. He was sipping wine, naked, legs crossed and facing the fireplace. Kravitz tried not to stare, but Brian had purposefully made a pretty picture he’d make Kravitz beg to please.

Biting back whatever embarrassing thing burned on the tip of his tongue, Kravitz waited. He tried not to fidget as he watched Brian’s hand lazily drop to his thigh, rubbing circles in his skin, over his navel, then back up to the arm rest, stretching out across it. Kravitz tracked every movement of his tacky, Candlenights emblazoned claws. 

“Kick off your shoes, darling,” Brian instructed, taking another sip of wine. Kravitz slipped them off easily. “Toss the jacket aside,” Brian paused, smiling indulgently.

The first challenge. Kravitz preferred not getting wrinkles in it, but he also preferred getting to touch Brian as quickly as possible. He shrugged out of the jacket and tossed it at Taako, who threw it onto the floor with an annoyed huff. Biting his lip helped him stay focused on Brian, no matter how much he wanted to /see/ Taako’s reaction. 

Brian smiled, pleased, ears perking up. “Let Brad take off the tie and touch you however he wants,” he commanded with a vague flick of his wrist. 

Already starved for touch, Kravitz almost tripped over himself to kneel eagerly in front of Brad on the loveseat. He tried not to turn his head to look at Taako, watching him from the corner of his eyes. 

Brad swiped his big thumb along Kravitz’s bottom lip, other hand fumbling at his neck for the tie. “Aw,” he smiled, “Yanno, I thought this would be all spanking and yessir, but you’re kinda cute like this, Kravitz. Which I don’t get to say very often.” Taako snickered, leaning onto Brad’s shoulder.

Kravitz glared around Brad’s thumb pushing past his teeth, letting his teeth graze just enough skin that Brad jerked back with a yelp. 

“That’s how we get to the spanking,” Brian murmured from his chair and Kravitz regretted it immediately.

“No, no, it’s fine. I just forgot how /sharp/ his teeth are, is all. Sorry buddy,” Brad went on cheerfully, shoving his thumb in more aggressively and tilting Kravitz’s head up as he pulled the tie off. 

“You won’t let it happen again, huh, babe,” Taako grinned around his wineglass, brushing his fingertips along Kravitz’s ear and making him shudder. Brad slid the tie off and leaned over to Taako, closing his lips around his ear. Kravitz tried not to move as Brad pulled Taako into his lap, big hand hiking up the dress to Taako’s bare hip. Taako leaned back, reaching down to grab Kravitz’s hair and drag him forward. 

“It’s kinda unnerving not hearin’ you talkin’ back, bubala,” Taako laughed and leaned forward while Brad’s hands disappeared to grab the lube they’d set aside earlier. Brad’s slick fingers returned, sliding up the inside of Taako’s thighs. Taako’s grip tightened in Kravitz’s hair and his breath hitched. The touch sent desire singing down Kravitz’s spine. He bit his lip to lessen the sharp intensity of Taako’s hand curling against his scalp but, always, every part of him, too. It would be torture not to touch either of them. 

“Stand up and take off your shirt slowly for them, don’t let your eyes wander, darling,” Brian called from across the room. Kravitz stood, taking a couple steps away, hands dropping to the buttons. Taako shifted, reaching up to wrap his hands around Brad’s neck as Brad fucked him with his big fingers, Taako grinding down erratically until they found a rhythm. It was leisurely, Brad drawing out each of Taako’s gasps. Brad’s other hand rubbed a pattern along the freckles mapping Taako’s thigh, encouraging him to take more. Kravitz had forgotten to unbutton anything. This wasn’t unusual for their dynamic, but knowing he wasn’t _allowed_ to touch rather than didn’t _want to_ yet was doing some things to him. 

All good things if his cock had anything to say about it. 

Taako met his eyes, moaning as Brad opened him under Kravitz’s gaze. He slid down a fraction, just enough to push the knitted fabric up to tease Kravitz with the idea he might be able to see the dick tenting Taako’s dress. Kravitz heard himself groan and tried to work faster at the buttons. Shaking fingers slipping over them as Brad pulled a _noise_ from Taako by sucking on an ear. Taako huffed as Brad’s tongue went to that little spot just at the corner of Taako’s jaw. He pulled Brad’s hair in revenge as Kravitz hastily ripped the bottom of his shirt out of his pants. Managing to get the last button, Kravitz _felt_ the moment Taako’s gasps changed to barely whispered moans as Brad added a second finger, electricity ghosting along his skin.

Shoving it to the floor, Kravitz panted; he watched Brad’s hands disappear again, then slide under Taako’s dress with a condom. Taako’s hips bucked, eyes half-lidded and only looking at Kravitz from under his eyelashes. 

“That wasn’t very slow at the end, Kravitz,” came Brian’s voice at his ear. His claws dipped just under the hem of Kravitz’s pants, making him flinch at the unexpected touch. Kravitz leaned into his arms, needing Brian’s cool, bare skin against his. “Put it back on, button it a quarter of the way, tuck it back into your pants, _then_ you may take it back off _slowly_.”

Kravitz knew a whine wasn’t going to help his case. Brian pushed the shirt back into his hands and disappeared. Laying a hand against the lingering sensation of fingertips, Kravitz pulled the shirt on. It felt infinitely more difficult than the first time, almost swearing at his left hand for twitching as it was. Buttoning took more finesse than unbuttoning and Kravitz couldn’t quite manage without looking. He held back a wince when he tried to force his fingers to bend the way he wanted them to.

Better, enough to play the piano, but never enough.

He swallowed down his pride, “Brian?”

Brian was at his side in an instant, hands over his. Taako and Brad stopped, both looking up with concern. Kravitz squashed the part of his heart that hated making them stop. “I’m fine, I need to look at the buttons. My hand is -,” he cut himself off from laughing bitterly. 

“I’ll do it,” Brian answered, putting his arms around Kravitz’s middle and squeezing. “I want you to watch them, they’re working so hard for you,” he murmured, loud enough that Taako’s ears twitched at the words. His fingers trailed a comforting line up Kravitz’s middle and Brad started moving again, shifting Taako to bring him back into it.

Brian’s hands only grazed Kravitz’s skin as they buttoned up the shirt, making Kravitz want for more every cool ghost of his fingers. Taako pressed a kiss to Brad’s jaw and pushed his hands away to sit on his knee, hand groping at Brad’s clothed dick. Brian kissed Kravitz on the temple and tucked the hem back into his pants before stepping away. 

Kravitz licked his lips and lifted his hands, hovering over the buttons. He was thoroughly distracted by what Taako was doing to Brad through his jeans. Which, if the noise was any indication, Brad was enjoying as thoroughly. “Hold still, Bradson,” Taako hissed, grasping at the buttons of Brad’s fly. Kravitz managed to remind himself of what he was supposed to be doing, moving slowly as he’d been commanded. He could feel his dick pressing against the buttons of his fly and the jock almost painfully. 

“Which one?” Brian quipped somewhere behind Kravitz and a lot closer than he’d thought. 

“Hah,” Taako snorted, rolling his eyes. “I’m talkin’ to the orc who's ‘bout to get a curse on his dick.” 

“You’re being really - _ah_ \- handsy, Taak,” Brad groaned, arm sliding loosely around Taako’s waist and squeezing his hip. Kravitz barely restrained himself from telling them to stop arguing. Managing to undo the last of his buttons, he let the shirt slide to the floor. 

“Kneel in front of Brad, facing me,” Brian instructed, cutting off whatever reply Taako opened his mouth to make. “Brad, sweetheart, would you be so kind as to restrain Alli with his tie? Behind his back, totally immobilize his arms.”

Kravitz walked the few steps to sit in front of Brad and turning. Brian was watching with that cheerful smile that bordered on malicious, eyes more illusory with his skin being painted by the flicker of fire behind him. Brad’s hands folded his arms until Kravitz was grasping each elbow, tying and wrapping him with the dark purple brocade. Taako’s hand slid over his shoulder, up his neck, tugging the ribbon free from his hair.

Brian approached slowly, making Kravitz look up at him with an unkind jerk. “I’m going to fuck you into that rug, Alli,” he grinned, rubbing Kravitz’s jaw with his thumb. “You will look at only Taako. The only thing you can say is his name, unless you need my attention, and you _will_ be loud.” His other hand smoothed a thumb over Kravitz’s cheek, Taako’s hand sliding up his spine, under the sheer gown. “If you’re good, I’ll let him touch you. If you’re bad, I will dress you, tie you to that chair, and make you watch Brad and I fuck _him_. If he wants to, of course.” 

Brian looked behind Kravitz and seemed to get some kind of confirmation, turning his cruel eyes back on Kravitz, wicked claws leaving indents along his jaw, “Since you’ve been mostly good, I’ll let you pick: Do you want it rough or do you want me to play with you first?” 

Kravitz somehow untangled his tongue. “R-rough, then play,” he whispered, sounding hoarse to his own twitching ears.

Taako whistled low behind him. “Hoo boy, he really wants it,” he murmured, kissing the side of Kravitz’s burning face. Kravitz jerked uselessly against the tie, not able to budge it at all. It made his face and ears feel hotter, stomach fluttering. It’d been a long time since he’d done this, but it felt even more intense with Taako’s hands skimming across his skin between the brocade tight around his wrists and arms. 

Brian brought his attention back on himself, pulling Kravitz forward by his chin. “Since you were bad earlier, I’ll pick what size you get, darling,” he grinned, pressing a kiss to the side of Kravitz’s nose. “Let Brad and Taako take off your pants while I go find what I need.” He waved at them as he sauntered into the bathroom with the duffle bag he’d brought for the night. Kravitz had an idea of which one he meant, the one Kravitz was usually too intimidated by and Brad loved. 

“This’ll be easier if we -,” Brad cut himself off by sliding his arms around Kravitz’s waist and hefting him over his shoulder. Kravitz bit back an insult when Brad patted his ass. Taako trailed after, cupping Kravitz’s face for sloppy kisses and laughing when their teeth clinked together. 

Brad put him on the plush rug carefully, kneeling on his right side. Taako knelt on the other side, hands sliding under him to unbutton his slacks. Kravitz turned his cheek into the soft fur, panting and doing his best to help Taako inch them down. Brad put an arm under his hips and lifted, plucking at the garter buckles with his other hand while Taako finished yanking the pants off. It brought at least some relief to the pressure against his dick, but he didn’t hold out hope that Brian would take off the jock.

“I forgot how good you look in these, Kravitz,” Brad complimented, pulling on the strap hard enough that it snapped against his skin. It’d always been a little too small for Kravitz and that snap made it apparent. Kravitz flinched and groaned, burying his face in the fur. “Sorry, sorry,” he apologized immediately, setting Kravitz back down. He rubbed the skin under the strap soothingly. Kravitz wished he could tell him to do it again, more turned on by it than he felt he had any right to be. Hiding his face, Kravitz did his best to lift his ass and keep it upright on trembling knees.

“Oh no, homie, he likes this,” Taako whispered voice rough. “Practically begging for more, huh, handsome?” He snickered and snapped the other one, making Kravitz flinch again. For once, Kravitz was glad Taako could read him like an open book. He muffled his moans in the rug. 

“Oh,” Brad commented and experimentally ran his hand up, under the garter, pulling it tighter. Taako’s nails left bright lines of pain and pleasure on the backs of his thighs as he grabbed the strap roughly, pulling it far enough Kravitz felt the tightness around his knees. His legs trembled as he waited for the smack to come, finally turning his head to look at Taako. Taako grinned when he did and let go. Kravitz hissed a breath at the pain, moaning when Taako’s clever fingers explored the tingling skin and the indents it’d been leaving on his ass all night. Brad’s hand disappeared again and he heard the rustle of cloth. Taako’s fingers dipped between his cheeks, Kravitz’s hips bucking uselessly at the touch that wasn’t quite enough. 

Kravitz squeezed his eyes shut, feeling too hot and exposed as Taako’s hands pulled away, the places he touched still searing. He could hear soft moans and the wet sounds of kissing behind him. 

Kravitz started at Brian’s voice, “Remember, look only at Taako.” He opened his eyes to find Brad, still in a shirt with his pants missing and propped up on some pillows. Taako was stroking Brad’s condom-wrapped cock slowly, sitting cross-legged besides him and leaving nothing to Kravitz’s imagination. “Did you fuck him earlier, Taako?” Brian breezed behind him as if he was asking about the weather in San Francisco. 

Taako smiled and flicked his wrist on an upstroke that made Brad gasp. “He wants it rough, earlier is enough prep,” he answered with a glint in his pretty eyes that was nothing to do with the fire next to them. 

Brian thrust into him roughly and Kravitz restrained himself from muffling his shout. Something held his hips in place that wasn’t Brian’s hands fluttering down his spine, over the sheer gown and under Kravitz’s restrained arms, while he paused. Taako’s motion stilled on Brad’s cock as he watched Kravitz moan, helpless and needy and wanting so much more and the time to adjust to the burn. This was definitely the one Brad liked, big and ruthless. His cock was still pressing against the fabric of the jock, but it was sending as many sparks of pleasure as pain searing down to his shaking knees and up his spine to his twitching ears.

He wanted to swear at himself for asking for it rough, knowing he’d have to call in sick, but that only meant Taako would call in sick, too. That was the last thing he managed to think about before Brian dragged himself out and grabbed his garter to slam inside. Brian moaned, his hair brushing against Kravitz’s sides and aiding in undoing whatever was left of a Kravitz too prideful to beg. 

“Taak - Taako,” he pleaded, hands jerking against the restraints, looking for anything to ground him. He only had his lips and tongue curving around his husband’s name to keep him from falling away entirely. Kravitz didn’t have the capacity until later to realize _Taako_ had kept him grounded longer than he was humble enough to admit to. Brian pulled out more slowly, changing the angle on next thrust. “Taako,” Kravitz gasped, desperately. Brian reached under and push the jock aside far enough to free his dick and Kravitz took this as approval, moaning louder, “Taako.”

Hearing his name seemed to jar Taako back into what he was doing. He pulled Brad into a quick kiss, nipping his bottom lip. Brad seemed as distracted by Brian and Kravitz as Taako was, their hands fumbling at each other. “Taako, you must -,” Brian started, making Kravitz cry out at another thrust, “be getting hot in that.” 

“Listen, being hot was the point of the dress,” Taako shot back, lifting his arms. Brad took the hint and grabbed the hem of the dress, pulling it over his head. 

“It’s been pretty good at its job, but I like this better,” Brad smiled, running his hands over Taako’s ribs until he was laughing and lying parallel to Kravitz on the rug. 

“Good,” Taako grinned, pulling a pillow under his head. 

Kravitz tried to bite back a smile, but he couldn’t with Brian’s almost lazy thrusts behind him. It didn’t let him forget the tightness on his arms the pinch around his middle where Brian used the garter to leverage each thrust, but it did let him focus on Brad’s fingers turning from ticklish to exploratory. Taako’s laughs turned to breathless titters that spilled over into moans. Brian knew exactly how tight he was drawing Kravitz. 

Brad sat between Taako’s legs, kneading his hip and running his other hand over his chest, pausing to play with a nipple piercing. Taako huffed out a moan, one thigh high clad leg sliding up on the other side of Brad, hands gripping the pillow. Fingers still slick from earlier, Brad’s hand slipped from Taako’s hip to between his legs. Taako’s back arched and Brian’s thrust hit Kravitz in the right place, his arms pulling at the tight restraints. 

Brad’s hand slid under Taako’s thigh, lifting his leg up and forcing Taako onto his side, facing Kravitz. Taako reached over, brushing his hand against Kravitz’s face. Kravitz tried to rut against the tickle of the fur rug for any kind of friction, cock leaving it damp. It only left him rolling his hips back into Brian’s thrusts, forcing them faster and harder. 

Brad leaned over Taako, kissing him with a small laugh when Taako threw an arm around his neck. He grabbed his hand and kissed his way down his wrist to the crook of Taako’s elbow. “Where do you want me?” The question was muffled against Taako’s skin and Taako tittered, swatting away his hands. 

“Use your big mouth for somethin’ useful, my man,” Taako grinned with a thrust of his hips. “Big fingers, too, if you wanna be a gentleman about it.” He fluttered his eyelashes and looked at Kravitz. Brad kissed back down Taako’s body, throwing his legs over his shoulders and wrapping his lips around Taako’s dick. Taako hooked his ankles and buried his hands in Brad’s hair, forcing him down. Kravitz had a moment to feel sympathetic for Brad before Taako’s hand went to Kravitz’s hair, gripping it roughly. He felt the tightness in his gut, getting so close to the edge but not quite there.

“More,” he begged, trying to nuzzle into Taako’s hand. “ _Please._ ”

Brian stopped almost immediately, pushing away Taako’s hand to grab Kravitz by his hair. He thrust all the way in, unmoving. Kravitz groaned, hips bucking in protest. “Bad,” Brian sighed, pinching the skin at the nape of Kravitz’s neck. “And we were so close, too.”

Taako blinked blearily, letting Brad pull off his dick. “What’d he do?” 

“He was only allowed to say your name,” Brian sighed, fingers drumming along Kravitz’s ass. “And _begging_ , too. No manners, what a bad, bad man.” He slid his hand down to between Kravitz’s shoulders, pressing down on his spine with two fingers. The unyielding rod inside of Kravitz felt bigger and more uncomfortable as he pulled farther from the edge, muscles clenching around it as he tried to keep himself still. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in the fur. 

“Uh,” Taako mumbled, scratching the side of his face. “Would it break some kind of code if you _didn’t_ dress him again? That would be something for Taako, bubala.” He reached over and ran his hands through Kravitz’s hair.

Kravitz groaned into the fur. He was feeling more and more the guilt of displeasing Brian. Brian seemed to sense he’d lingered too long, too, finally pulling out and leaving Kravitz feeling empty. “I suppose I can acquiesce, Taako, if you help me bring him to the chair,” he said conversationally. 

“I can -,” Brad began as two sets of hands hauled Kravitz to his feet.

“Dear, this next part is for you,” Brian interrupted with a little wink at Brad. “Sit and enjoy.” Kravitz and Taako both seemed to understand what that meant at the same time. Taako eagerly tugged Kravitz into the chair, sitting on his lap and kissing both his cheeks while Brian made a ball of webbing in his hands. “I don’t have the time to go find my usual ropes, but my web should hod you,” he grinned, pushing Kravitz against the chair, hands still tied behind him. “Can your shoulder stay like that for much longer?”

Kravitz took a breath, closing his eyes to concentrate less on Taako’s soft thighs and more on his shoulder. It was stiff in a way that didn’t bode well. “No,” he answered quietly. 

Taako’s hands reached around him, kissing his neck as he undid the brocade without needing to be asked. They went to enough physical therapy together that Taako knew exactly how to stretch it when it was free. Kravitz groaned in appreciation of the tension leaving his shoulder. “Thank you, love,” he murmured. 

Brian pinned his left wrist to the arm of the chair, tying his right around the back of the chair and going under his left arm. Then, he kneeled and tied Kravitz’s ankles to the legs. Taako lifted his feet up with a big grin on his face, turning to see Kravitz’s expression. It left Kravitz pinned to the chair and mostly immobile, his left arm free to relax however he needed to. Kravitz threw his head back, taking deep breaths. His face was still hot and the arousal was getting the edges of painful, creating a horrible feedback loop he tried to calm. 

“We’ll try this again, Alli, you can only say Taako’s name,” Brian smirked, running his nails down the side of Kravitz’s face. He moved to Kravitz’s right. “Taako, would you come here?” Taako hopped off Kravitz’s lap and Kravitz rolled his head to the side in time to see Brian push Taako forward. Taako leaned against the arm of the chair and Brian positioned himself behind him.

 _Oh_ , Kravitz thought, lips parting at Taako’s little cry of pleasure when Brian pushed forward gently, rubbing his hips soothingly. He’d thought Brian would fuck Taako in front of the fireplace, but _no_. Taako looked up at him pleadingly. “Kravitz, touch me,” he begged. 

This would be hell and Taako was Satan and why were they married again?

“Taako,” Kravitz growled, glaring down at him. 

“Babe,” Taako moaned as Brian pulled out with a smirk. “ _Please_ ,” he cried when Brian thrust back in. It sent him close to Kravitz and Kravitz averted his eyes to the ceiling, biting his lip. 

“Don’t look away,” Brian commanded and Kravitz brought his eyes back to them immediately.

Taako was trying to keep the smile off his face. “Handsome,” he panted, making the tiny noise he knew Kravitz loved. “Need you.”

“Taako,” Kravitz warned, thinking of a thousand ways to exact revenge for this later as he felt the sharp edge of arousal come back into focus. It helped him keep his mind off his beautiful husband begging for him while being fucked hard by another beautiful man he loved. That solidly brought him back to square one. He moaned at how close Taako seemed to come on the next thrust, aching to touch. “Taako,” he mumbled, groaning. Brian swore under his breath in German and sped up their pace. 

Another thrust made Taako put an hand on Kravitz’s thigh to stabilize himself. His claws scratched little lines of pain across his skin. Kravitz moaned, shifting his legs as wide as he could with the restraints and panting. Brian and Taako were both getting close if he was any judge. 

“Babe,” Taako hissed, eyes glittering and cat-like. Brian shoved him forward again and Taako was crying out against Kravitz’s skin. He turned to look at Kravitz, fangs out, and buried them in his inner thigh. That was enough to send Kravitz over the edge with them and a half-choked moan that might have been ‘ _Taako_ ’. 

Brian collapsed against Taako and panted into his hair while Taako lapped at the mess between Kravitz’s legs. “Taako,” he chastised, brushing some of the cum out of Taako’s hair. “I wasn’t going to bring him off until later.” 

“Listen, my man,” Taako groaned, wiggling under Brian until he moved to sit on the floor by Kravitz’s feet and slump against his leg. “If you don’t want me to grab a midsex snack, don’t shove my face where I eat.” He gestured at Kravitz and pulled himself into his lap, curling against his chest. Kravitz stared at the ceiling, breathing hard and trying to recover. 

Brian shook his head with a laugh, hair tickling Kravitz’s calf. “I’m glad you can get horny over food, Taako. It is fitting for a chef,” he snickered, laying his head in Taako’s lap. 

“I’m here to chase my bliss, bubala, I don’t know what to tell you. Havin’ a meal durin’ sex is the best thing Goth Boy’s given me hands down,” Taako laughed, nuzzling Kravitz’s chest. “Speaking of bliss, Brad, my dude, you need some help there?”

Brad laughed softly by the fireplace, “This is actually round two for me, you guys, if we want to get back into things.”

Kravitz groaned, wondering if he’d even be able to get up long enough _to_ call in sick.


	7. Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako/Kravitz: A smattering of domestic dom/sub with a collar.

“You what now, handsome?”

Taako crossed his arms and leaned against the wall disbelievingly. On their tiny, wobbly table was a package Kravitz was gleefully digging through. The tags and little bell jangled as he pulled the collar from box. It was black leather and ruffles, strong circle of metal in the center with the tags and bell to one side. 

The tag was a skull that said, ‘ _Taako_ ’, in pretty cursive. 

He snorted, walking over and jabbing Kravitz in the chest. “You got some nerve thinkin’—,” he started in. 

“I won’t show you what else I have if you won’t even humor it,” Kravitz interrupted with a gesture at the box. 

Taako looked at the collar. It was all Kravitz in the lace and the little skull, blue gem set in the piece that held the ring. He looked at the box. Whatever was in there was something for Kravitz that was all Taako. “Hm,” he hummed, hand dropping to the collar. “We play with the usual rules, babe. Gonna certainly find some humor in watchin’ Subby McSub try to _really_ collar me,” he smirked and lifted his chin expectantly. 

“Which means disrespect gets punishment,” Kravitz said as he clicked the collar on, snapping the matching leash to it and tugging Taako close. 

“Shakin’ in my boots, bubala,” Taako mocked, mostly to see what would happen. They’d both only gotten home for the day, still in something approaching professional. Really, he’d been expecting them to do chores, but this could be an interesting way to get out of them. 

There was a pause where Kravitz looked him up and down. “Take off your skirt,” Kravitz ordered. 

“Or you’ll—?” Taako started. 

“Did I stutter?”

That was something. He felt a prickle of arousal that reminded him of their hot and sudden first few encounters. Even then, Kravitz had never truly been in control, but Taako hadn’t much thought he’d mind if he was. He unzipped his skirt and stepped out of it, heels clicking on their kitchen tile. Anticipating the next order, he started to unbutton his blouse. 

“Button your blouse back up and lose the panties,” Kravitz said instead, sitting at the table. 

That was being purposefully contrarian. Taako rolled his eyes and hooked his thumbs in his panties. He jerked them down and off after unlatching the suspenders from his hosiery. “Ta da,” he said with fake cheer, throwing out his hands. 

“Bend over the table,” Kravitz murmured, standing behind Taako when he did, pulling the collar taut. Apparently this was all an elaborate ruse to fuck him on the table. Not that Taako was complaining exactly. He really could use another reason to burn the wobbly piece of shit. Kravitz moved behind him and Taako lifted his ass for him, standing tiptoe in his heels. 

“Good,” he laughed, sliding two slick fingers inside of him, perfunctory and efficient. Taako felt his fangs threatening against his bottom lip in anticipation. It would hurt for a second, but gods Kravitz knew how to make him scream with a quick fuck. 

Something cold and solid pushed inside him and Kravitz stepped back, fiddling with a remote. Taako turned his head, blinking. Kravitz glanced up as if distracted, giving him a dismissive wave. “Put your skirt on and go do the dishes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Evit_cani).


End file.
